Stories of Theta and Koschei
by skylertheTimeLord
Summary: Just a collection of stories of the younger doctor and master. Please review and leave suggestions for more short stories for this collection- No Slash  Rated T just in case
1. Drumming

**Drumming**

Koschie sat on his bed in a fetal position. His cheeks were wet with tears, his knees pulled up to his chest. He clenched his head with both hands.

They hurt. They hurt so much. He didnt understand, ever since he looked into the untempered schism the sound of four fast drum beats screamed at him in his head, the call to war.

He continued to sob, the drums so loud he couldn't hear himself think. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't block them out. His head felt like it was going to explode.

One two three four. Taptaptaptap. He drumed the beat on his knee.

They never stopped. He started rocking himself back and forth. _Please! Just stop! Please!_ He pleaded with them inside his head. _STOP! JUST STOP!_

They continued to beat even louder.

It had been hours now. Hours since he was brought to the untempered schism and stared into time. He saw time, it was the most amazing thrilling thing he had ever seen. But then, the drums came. And then he was screaming. His mind was burning and his thoughts were drowned out by four impossibly loud drumbeats.

He didn't understand. He thought they would go away but they never did. Not for one moment. They didn't fade. They didn't even break their rhythm.

Koschei put his head between his knees and covered his head with his arms. Rocking back and forth. He kept going over what happened in his head over and over.

After the drums came and his mind was burning, he was screaming. He just fell to his knees, unable to look away from time, and he screamed.

The elders had brought him back to his room, having to drag him as he screamed and sobbed. They hadn't known what he heard, what was screaming at him inside his mind. They just thought this was his own personal reaction, or that maybe he had gone mad. Maybe he had.

But they must be able to hear it. It can't be just him. They're so loud how could they not hear the constant drumming?

Koschei let out a long, frustrated, terrified, and helpless scream.

He thought he heard the door open but it was mostly drowned out by the drumming. Still rocking himself he looked up to see his roommate and best friend, Theta, looking worried.

"Koschei? Are you okay?" Theta asked, slowly walking toward his friend who was still sobbing and rocking himself.

"Theta," Koschei started, his voice choking on his sobs, "The drums. They hurt! Please, tell me you can hear them.."

Theta sat next to him and put his arm around his sobbing friend. "Koschei, what drums? I don't understand.."

"How can't you hear them? They're so loud! I can't think! They won't stop, Theta! Why can't you hear them?" Koschei put his head back between his knees. Theta could hear his choked sobs. He hugged him tighter.

"Please, Kos, just tell me what happened." Theta begged. He hated seeing him like this, Koschei always tried to hide it when he was sad and Theta had never seen him this way. But he didn't know how to help his friend, he wasn't making sense.

"When I looked into the untempered schism, thats when it started." Koschei started drumming a beat of four, over and over on his knee as he talked. "My mind was burning, and I was screaming. And the drums! They won't stop! In my head! I can hear them. Why can't you, Theta. You must be able to hear them." He whispered the last sentence.

"I don't know Kos. But we'll find out." Koschei hugged Theta back. Hoping that he was right and the drums would stop. _Please, just let him be right._ He thought.


	2. Bananas are good

**Bananas are Good!**

"Come on, Theta! I dare you."

"No, Koschei. Why don't you do it?"

"Because I dared _you _to do it, not myself."

"But what if it's poisoned!"

Koschei gave him a look and asked, "So, you would rather I die instead of you?"

Theta's eyes widened. "No! But if it's poisoned we shouldn't eat it at all."

"You're just trying to get out of trying it. Stop making excuses and try it, Theta!"

Theta took a deep breath and went to take a bite of the banana. Before he could, Koschei yelled out in alarm, "No! Not the skin! The sales person told me you need to peel it."

Theta watched with interest as Koschei squeezed the smaller of the two nubs and pulled the 'skin' halfway down the banana. Koschei smiled triumphantly and handed Theta the banana.

"Thats how Earth monkys do it." Koschei explained.

"Show off." Theta mumbled. He sniffed it, then slowly opened his mouth. Koschei watched as he took a bite. Theta's face lit up and he took a bigger bite.

"Good?" Asked Koschei, amused.

Theta nodded and shoved more in his mouth. Koschei watched with wide eyes.

"Chew your food! You're going to choke!" Theta reluctantly chewed a bit slower and swallowed. "So, whats the verdict? Is it poisoned?"

Theta looked affended, "Bananas are good. They most certainly are not poisonous!"


	3. Names

**Another Theta and Koschei story :) enjoy:**

**Names**

"Koschei, what do you think you'll pick as a name?" Theta asked his friend.

"I'm going to be the Master." Koschei answered puffing out his chest. He deflated when Theta bursted into laughter next to him. "What?" He demanded.

Theta managed to stop laughing, though he was still grinning like an idiot, long enough to answer, "The Master? What do you think the Elders will say to that?" He started giggling.

"I like it! It's a name that demands respect!" Koschei tried to defend his name.

"Yes, but it's a bit pompous."

"Alright then, what are you picking as a name." Koschei demanded.

Theta thought about it for a minute. Finaly, he spoke, "I was thinking about calling myself the Doctor." He said proudly.

Koschei chuckled.

"What?" Theta asked. He was blushing.

"You can't just go around claiming to be a doctor, you can't even pass your TARDIS exams."

"Better than being called the Master." Theta mumbled. He giggled when he saw Koschei blush.


	4. Exploring

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't had any ideas, this one i just started writting and this is what came out xD hope it's good, Enjoy! If you have any ideas post em please :)**

Koschei tapped on the book in front of him.

_taptaptaptap taptaptaptap_

He went along with he beat in his head. Theta looked up from his book and watched Koschei's fingers tapping the book. He relised what he was doing and stopped. Theta looked up at him, concerned. Koschei sighed.

"Thete, do your work. Unless you would like to fail your exam, again." He said mockingly. His annoyance at Theta died down when he saw the hurt look on his face. Oops. He was doing that a lot lately. Hurting people's feelings. Expecially Theta's. He honestly didn't mean to, but whenever anyone brought up the drums, he instantly got defencive. To his dissapointment, Theta didn't go back to his work, but continued staring at him worryingly.

"Are you alright?" Theta asked. No, he wasn't, the beating in his head hurt even more today, more than it _always_ did. His head was pounding with the drums. But he wasn't about to admit that.

"I'm fine." He answered and looked down at his own work.

"You're lying." Theta said matter-of-fact. Koschei looked up, glaring. "Is it the drums?"

"It hurts, Theta." Koschei said softly. He looked down, not wanting to meet his friends gaze. Suddenly, Theta stood up, beaming down at him. Uh-oh, Koschei knew that look.

"Let's go explore outside the Citidel!" He exclaimed excitedly. Koschei couldn't help but smile at his friends enthusiasm.

"We'll get in trouble." He warned, not really caring.

"Who cares?" He said beaming. He looked like a kid steeling from a cookie jar. Koschei's smile grew.

"What about your exams?" He asked.

"I'm sure I'll pass this time, I've been studying for weeks! And besides. My best friend needs cheering up! It's a perfectly valid excuse." He ran over to the door and stood facing Koschei, who was still sitting at the desk. "Unless you want to stay in here." Theta said grinning, bouncing on his feet. He could get so hyper sometimes, Koschei thought.

"Not a chance!" Koschei said grinning. He got up and ran with his hyper friend down the hall, almost running into a teacher, and out of the Citidel.

**Sorry about spelling mistakes if there are any, apparently the spell checkers been deleted in editing, or maybe i somehow lost it..i dont know xD**


End file.
